


Sick as a Dog

by coolcoolcool



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolcool/pseuds/coolcoolcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick as a Dog

“Ngngh.. Stop..” 

Junkrat was alone in the place he and Roadhog were currently holed up in, curled up on a couch in the main room while Roadhog was out getting a meal and some cold medicine. The younger junker was going through a bout of sickness, though it was hard trying to figure out just what exactly caused it. All Junkrat had known was that he did not know how much longer he could take this. He never was one to take sickness very well. So far he had been groaning and mumbling to himself, but it hadn't done much.

The sound of clicking caught Junkrat's attention long enough for him to lift his head from the cushion, looking at the door and forgetting about how his head was making him feel dizzy and his stomach being in knots; if there was ever a terrible time to be found, it was now. But once the door opened and Roadhog stepped in, Junkrat went back to letting his guard down and groaning about how sick he was. 

“You doin’ alright?” 

Roadhog asked, setting down a grocery bag onto the table. He looked over at the smaller man, noticing that Jamison probably hadn’t left the couch at all since he left, but had seemed to move around a lot. A pillow was across the room and slumped against the wall, probably having been thrown there in a fit of frustration. Another was on the floor next to the couch, probably kicked off from Junkrat’s constant fidgeting. 

“No, I’m not alright. My head’s still throbbin’, and I can’t even get up without feeling like I’m gonna ‘url. Did you get that medicine?” 

Junkrat replied, not looking up. He worried that glancing over might send a pulse of pain through his already sore head. The headache he currently had was something he did not want to make worse. 

“Yeah, I got some. Be sure to drink all of this stuff, no matter what it tastes like.” 

“Whoa, whoa, liquid cold medicine? That stuff is the worst! Disgustin' to even think about!” Junkrat argued, clutching his stomach at the thought of swallowing the foul, bitter medicine. “What, were there no pills?”

“There were. But liquid medicine takes effect faster, and the body uses most of it.” Roadhog replied, unscrewing the cap of the dark purple liquid cold medicine bottle and skimming the directions before pouring Junkrat a small cup of it. Bringing it over, Roadhog held it out for Junkrat to take. “Drink all of it.” 

Sitting up, Junkrat took the cup from Roadhog. He stared down at it, swirling the thick liquid around and debated for a moment whether or not he actually needed it enough to drink it. The stuff was disgusting, sure, but it also carried the hope that it would make his symptoms disappear and he wouldn’t be so sick any longer. With that thought in mind, Junkrat put the cup to his lips and dropped his head back to chug the big of liquid in the cup. It tasted worse than he thought it would, but he finished it. Returning the cup to Roadhog, Junkrat wiped his mouth. “Can I ‘ave some water?” 

Roadhog, satisfied that Junkrat had drank the medicine without too big a fight, simply nodded and went to the sink to rinse the cup and grab a glass for the younger man. Once it was filled, he brought it over to the other junker, who quickly went to chugging that liquid as well. 

“Hungry?” Roadhog asked, once Junkrat had finished drinking. 

“No. S’not like I could keep anything down anyway.” 

“Been eating anything?”

“No. Didn’t you just hear me? No use in eating when it’ll just go to waste.” Junkrat explained, a touch of irritation in his voice. Though it wasn’t directed towards Roadhog, instead it was more towards him being sick at all. What a lousy thing. 

“Well, you’re eatin’ something then. Can’t go hungry in this current state.” 

“Roadie - Come on, I’m really not hungry at all. I’ll eat a big breakfast tomorrow, promise! For now, I just wanna.. Just wanna wait till that medicine works.” 

That wasn’t going to sit well with the bodyguard, who was now starting to feel more like a babysitter. Even so, his job was still to provide protection to the junker - even if it could be considered protection from himself. “You’ll feel worse if you don’t eat. I’m going to make something, and you can opt out if you manage to fall asleep. Sound fair?” He asked, watching as Junkrat thought it over. 

“..Fine. But that’s a little unfair, considerin’ I haven’t been able to sleep recently. Believe me, if I could, I would!” He exclaimed, only to feel another pulse of a shooting pain in his head. “Fuck! These headaches will kill me!” He shouted with a snarl, holding a hand to his forehead and shutting his eyes as tightly as he could. Normally he could deal with pain, but the pain he typically felt was short lived. Plus, it was usually something like bruises or cuts. Things to be seen on the body, which could be treated just by looking and assessing it. With being sick however, Junkrat was starting to realize that it was harder to overcome. It wasn’t short lived, and couldn’t really be “seen”, unless symptoms counted. The dark circles under his eyes for example, or the random bouts of sweating in the middle of the night. 

“Calm down, Jamison.” Roadhog gave the younger man a pat on the shoulder before returning to the kitchen, ready to start cooking something relatively simple. “Get yourself comfortable, close your eyes, and count backwards from two hundred fifty three.”

“Two hundred fifty three? Why?” 

“Helps get your mind off things. Doesn’t have to be two hundred fifty three though. Pick any number, so long as it’s high enough to keep you from thinking about being sick as a dog, Rat.” 

With that, Roadhog made his way to the kitchen and got to cooking while Junkrat did as he was instructed. Rolling onto his side, he picked up the pillow near the couch and clutched it close to his chest before closing his eyes and starting to count backwards. He didn’t see the appeal of it just yet, but after a few minutes of backwards counting, forgetting the spot he was at and starting again, he was feeling tired. 

After about half an hour had passed, Roadhog had set up two plates for the both of them. He went over to grab Junkrat, but noticed that the young man had actually managed to fall asleep. This was a good thing to see, and Roadhog wasn’t going to wake the sick kid up. Instead, he wrapped Junkrat's plate and put it into the small fridge for later, and ate his own meal. It was starting to get late, so Roadhog decided to retire for the night as well. In the morning, he hoped that the other wouldn’t be as sick. The bodyguard knew it probably wouldn’t be safe staying in one spot for too long, but also had a feeling that driving would only make things worse for Junkrat. Well, it’d be dealt with in the morning.


End file.
